


Drabble: Water

by chanellywelly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/F, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanellywelly/pseuds/chanellywelly
Summary: But here like this all she can think of is water





	Drabble: Water

Sharon is surprised when she hears from Natasha. The number that call her is actually one that Steve had left in her phone and she had hesitated before answering. For now that door was shut, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to reopen it. Steve had sounded so /broken/ when he called her on the trip from Siberia to wherever he had fled to hide out as they made a plan to get him on the raft. He had asked her about Tony, but she hadn’t given anything away. This was their fight not hers. After that they hadn’t spoken and it’s why she had been weary when the phone had lit up with his name. Still, she had brought it up to her ear with a quiet “This is Sharon. Is everything all right?” Instead of Steve’s voice answering her on the other line it had been Nat’s. The low timbre of her voice had been welcome and soothing and Sharon had smiled, settling at the foot of her bed. It wasn’t that they had talked often and when they did most of the time it was business. But Nat’s cat like eyes and sharp smile had always left her a little bit flushed. 

That had been six weeks ago. Now Sharon is sitting on the floor, her back against the bed in a dingy motel in Spain and Nat is sitting across from her, hair braided back off of her face and lounging in a t-shirt and sweats. It feels infinitely more intimate than if Nat were sitting in front of her naked. This is her with her guard down, this is her rubbing her eyes and looking sleepy and content. “I’m tired of this boys only club” She had said on the phone. “I just want to get away for a few days” And Sharon hadn’t hesitated to send her and address and dates. 

“You know” Nat says, leaning her back against one of the legs of the desk that’s behind her and she brings her feet up to rest them on Sharon’s lap. She stares at them for a moment, appreciating the way they arch and the way Nat jerks a little with a surprised giggle when she runs her finger along it. She stores that information for later. “I wanted to meet here with you because all I could think about how calm and collected you are. And how that makes me feel.” She says and Sharon’s heart starts to race inside of her chest. So hard that she’s a little afraid Natasha can hear it. 

“It wasn’t to paint each other’s nails? I thought that was what came next after you asked me to braid your hair.” She says teasingly and instead of it dissipating the tension in the room it goes a little thicker as Nat pulls her feet back and then crawls over to her until her arms are on either side of Sharon’s hips and she dips her head down low so she’s looking up at Sharon through her lashes, blinking slowly, serenely. “I’m not looking for a gal pal here” She says and brings a hand up to tuck a blond hair that’s fallen down on her forehead behind her ear. Whatever reply she has dies on her lips because Nat kisses her so tenderly that she melts back against the mattress, her hands hanging uselessly at her sides, fingers digging into the carpet. Natasha’s lips are soft and plump and when her brain finally catches up with her body she sinks her teeth into the bottom one lightly and swells with pride at the sharp intake of breath that she’s met with. 

Sharon had always thought of Natasha as fire. Embarrassingly she can probably pin that down to the red hair, and how powerful Nat looks in a fight. But here like this all she can think of is water and the smooth way that Nat grabs her thighs and pulls her down until her back is against the carpet and she’s a warm weight on top of her, consuming her and pulling her under with a hand in her hair and her mouth on her neck.


End file.
